Playlist of Love
by Countrygurl212
Summary: A collection of Song Fics -NOZE- Featuring: Lookin' for a Good Time, Love Story, and Don't Think I Don't Think About It.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG!

Or the song "Looking for a Good Time", by Lady A.

**Lookin' For a Good Time**

Moze rolled over in bed and groaned. She had no intentions of getting up. As her eyes fluttered open, she looked around confusedly at her surroundings. This was definitely not her room. It was a hotel room from the looks of it. The bed with its satin sheets, and soft comforter was without doubt not her own.

The question was why was she here? She raked her brain for the details of what had happened last night, and nothing came. Things seemed to be getting stranger by the minute.

Why couldn't she remember what had happened last night? As she rolled over again she felt something rub against her arm. She reached under the covers, and pulled out a piece of paper. Why was there paper in her bed?

This wasn't just any ordinary piece of paper, there was a note on it, and it had her name scrawled at the top of it.

_Dear Moze,_

_Well, um, I'll be honest; I have no idea what to say. I should probably start by saying, what happened last night, well it was wonderful. But, it can't happen again. We've made a huge mistake Moze. In a few days Suzie and I will be getting married and I know you and Faymen are engaged as well. I just want you to know that I want us to always stay friends, no matter what happens. I wish you the best of luck._

_All my Love,_

_Ned_

_What the…? Oh my god! _Moze thought to herself. This was not good, not good at all. How could she be so stupid? How could _he_ be so stupid? And talk about a send-off. This one sucked. All my love? That was a bunch of B.S.

She let out a loud shriek as she stomped her feet up and down on her bed. This could not be happening. She was in love with Faymen and they were getting married in less than a week. At least she thought she loved Faymen.

The more she thought about it, everything seemed to be coming back to her. The club, the dancing, the kissing. It certainly explained the massive headache that was beginning to form. If she was really in love with her fiancé would she have really let all of this happen?

The answer that she wanted to use was yes. Yes, she was in love with him. But, she wasn't so sure anymore. The worst part was living with all this guilt forever. In so many words she had basically cheated on him.

She shuddered at the thought. Moze was not a cheater, never had been. She had always been faithful to the person she was with. No matter what.

She had never, ever, assumed Ned to be a cheater either. He was one of the most faithful people she knew, at least she had thought. It made sense that he and Suzie were getting married. Just like it made sense that she and Faymen were getting married.

But, just because it made sense, was that what they wanted? Was it what _she _wanted? Gosh there were so many questions, which needed answering.

As she looked down at the ring that was still sitting on her finger, she sighed. Faymen was a great guy. A _really_ great guy. Unfortunately she knew that there would always be a part of her that had feelings for someone else. Someone who was also engaged.

Why had they made that ridiculous promise in the first place? She felt as if she was trapped either way. Tell Faymen that it wasn't going to work out and to call off the wedding, or just go ahead and get married and live with the guilt of, dare she say it, cheating on him.

She knew that the first option was the best one. She just didn't want to have to do it. Plus, what was she supposed to do afterwards? In Ned's note it was obvious that he had no intentions of telling Suzie that he didn't want to get married. This all seemed like way to big of a mess.

Moze was just going to have to talk to both of them. Things always seemed to have a way of working themselves out. At least she hoped.

She got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to put some clothes on. What was the best choice for dumping your fiancé, and trying to win back the guy that your heart really belonged to? She really didn't have much of a choice, apposed to what she was wearing last night. Just looking at it, made her stomach churn.

Unfortunately, she had no other choice but to put it on. She could buy a new outfit on her way to Faymen's apartment.

--

"Where to lady?" The cab driver asked as she hopped in.

"195th street." She told him with out hesitation. She was really going to do this. There was no chickening out now.

She had already bought herself a new outfit and everything. As she had gotten older she had become a lot more interested in what she was actually putting on her body, and if it looked good on her or not. She was no Missy when it came to fashion, by any means, but times had definitely changed.

Moze was sporting a new pair of black dress pants and red cardigan. It looked presentable, but it didn't look like she had tried too hard.

"Alright, we're here. That'll be 45 dollars." The cab driver told her.

She reached into her purse and pulled out the money and handed it to him with out uncertainty.

He nodded his head thanks, as she got out of the car, and made her way towards the apartment building where Faymen lived.

She walked through the front doors and found the stairs. She had been here a lot in the last few months. He lived on the 2nd floor room number 2a. For apartment buildings, this was definitely a lot classier than most. The rooms were a lot bigger and were pretty upscale. They were definitely not cheep. But then again, Faymen had a great job and a lot of money to support himself.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in.' She found herself wavering for a moment before opening it. This was what she wanted. She needed to do this.

"Jennifer!" He exclaimed when he saw her. His eyes brightening as he met hers.

He pulled her in for a kiss, and she found herself hesitating.

"What is the matter, my sweet, Jennifer?" He asked her.

Moze sighed to herself. If he continued to act this sweetly, it was going to be extremely difficult to tell him what she had been planning.

"Faymen," She said. "Can we sit down for a minute?"

"Anything you desire princess." He said, following her as she made her way to the couch.

_Did he really have to be so frickin' charming?_ She wondered.

"Well," She said as she found a spot for herself on the couch. _I just need to come out and say it._ "I don't think I can marry you."

She was ready to explain herself when Faymen cut in.

"I understand." He said plainly.

"You what? How can you be so calm about all this?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Simply, I've known for a while now, that you don't feel the same way anymore. When I asked you for your hand in marriage, there was no gleam in your eye. It seemed as if you were settling."

Moze nodded. He knew her too well.

"I think you would be much better off with someone like say," He paused for a moment. "Ned."

She just started at him, her eyes wide.

"Whenever you are around him, I see the spark in your eye." He explained.

She was like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing.

"Jennifer, do not feel bad, my sweetest. I want what is best for you. For you to be happy."

_He was one amazing man_. Moze found herself thinking.

She got up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for understanding." She said as she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

He was too good for her.

"No tears, my dear." He said wiping them away. "It is alright."

Moze reached for the ring on her hand.

"I wish you the best of luck, Faymen, in what ever you do. You are a very special person." She said as she placed the ring into his hand.

With that she turned on her heel and headed for the door with out another glance back.

--

"Back so soon?" Asked the cab driver.

"That was a lot quicker than I thought it would be." She murmured.

The cab driver took off, and Moze found herself watching the people walking up and down the streets. She saw a familiar face and asked the cab driver to stop.

He did as she had asked and she handed him a few extra dollars as she slipped out of the cab car.

"Cookie!" She shouted.

At the sound of her voice, Cookie almost slipped and fell right there on the concrete. He was trying to put one of his shoes on and he was wearing what looked like a brand new tux.

"Moze!" He cried excitedly. "Are you coming to the wedding after-all?" He asked.

"Wedding? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Ned's wedding silly. He bumped the date up, didn't he tell you?" He asked. "Which reminds me, I gotta get in there. The wedding starts in like, -

He paused for a moment to look down at his watch. "CRAP!"

"Later Moze," He said running towards the doors to the church.

Moze just stood there on the sidewalk for a moment. How could he have bumped the date up?

She happened to look down at the concrete and something sparkly caught her eye. It was the ring. Cookie had probably dropped it when she had startled him. They couldn't get married with out it. Being the kind of person that she was she knew that she was going to have to go in there and give it back to Cookie, to give to Suzie and Ned.

At this moment in time it wasn't about her and her feelings, it was about Ned and Suzie. If this was what Ned wanted she was just going to have to move on. She made a mad dash for the door, with the ring in hand. If she was lucky she could catch Cookie in time. Then she could avoid this whole mess and go home and sulk on her own time.

As she swung open the doors, she realized that Cookie was already standing at the alter. He probably didn't even know he had dropped the ring at all. She was just going to have to walk down the isle and give it to him.

Talk about awkward. I mean, seriously, awkward. She snuck into the chapel area as quietly as possible. Just as she was just about to close the door behind her it made a loud squeaking noise, causing everyone in the pews to turn around and look at her.

The preacher stopped in the middle of his sentence. There was not a single eye that was not on her at this moment. She had always heard the expression about wanting the floor to open up beneath your feet so you could disappear. And, at this instant she wished that it would. It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

Ned's eyes met hers and she knew that she was in deep trouble. Why did Cookie have to drop the stupid ring?

"Hi everybody." Moze said finally speaking. "My friend Cookie- I mean Simon dropped the ring outside the church and I just thought I should return it." She said blabbering.

She knew that she was supposed to be moving forward, but her feet would not lift off the ground. Finally she found the strength to move them and began walking towards the front of the church where Ned and Suzie were standing.

Moze could feel her stomach churning as she reached the alter.

"Here," She said handing the ring to Ned. She found herself avoiding eye contact completely.

She turned around to walk out and just as she was about to reach the door, Ned spoke.

"Wait." He said.

Everyone gasped. She felt as if she was starring in some horrible romance movie gone wrong. Things were just getting weirder as they went along.

She stopped in her tracks and watched as Ned made his way towards her. It was as if no one else was in the room as he took her hand.

Suzie definitely did not look happy.

"Moze I-

"Ned I-

They both stopped waiting to see what the other was going to say. Moze was the first to speak.

Her voice was hardly above a whisper as she chocked out what she knew she needed to explain. "I want you to be happy." She told him sincerely. "And if that means marrying Suzie Crabgrass, then go right ahead. I just want you to know that I called things off with Faymen."

Ned found himself looking back to Suzie and then back to Moze. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Jennifer." He said. "I can't go through with this."

Moze was shocked. He never ever used her real name. She knew he meant business.

"Suzie," He said looking at her. "I don't think that I can marry you." He said in all honesty.

To everyone's surprise, Suzie shrugged her shoulders and reached her hand down the front of her dress, pulling out her cell phone.

"Billy?" She said speaking into the phone. "Wanna go out tonight?"

_Well that solved that problem. _ Moze thought to herself.

Ned turned his attention back to Moze and she smiled. "Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." He said reaching a hand out to touch her face.

She couldn't stop smiling now.

"I love you Jennifer Mosely." He said as he leaned in the rest of the way.

**A: N **Just as a heads up, this was a continuation of the short drabble that I had written in 'Noze Shuffle 2.' I hope y'all enjoyed it. I know it was really long. I will be posting another chapter soon with a different song and different plot line.

Much Love!!

Countrygurl212

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
